Just Out Of His Reach
by BobaIsDelish
Summary: Shikamaru's always had a thing for Temari, he actually wouldn't have minded asking her out. Too bad, she's a troublesome girl, and there's so many troublesome events that try to separate them. Shika's life is just like a soap opera...how troublesome.
1. Take Me Out For Ramen

Just Out Of His Reach

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Shikamaru was lying on the grass looking at the clouds and just thinking about stuff. He had just celebrated his 17th birthday a week ago, everyone was there, Naruto, Sakura, his girlfriend Ino, and Temari. She was the only one that he really noticed at his party, it was a known fact that Temari didn't really like Konoha that much, so it was a real honor that she would travel all the way from her home just for a birthday party, but after all she was his friend. He had met her many times, and he had to admit that she was hot, but so was Ino. Shikamaru debated who he would want to be with more, Ino or Temari, they were both blonde and freakin' hot, they were both also bossy, but Temari had something about her that made her different. Temari was smart, really smart, and she was also hard to get. She was very popular with guys, after all when you're blessed with looks how can you not be. But she showed interest in Shikamaru, but like a fool he didn't pursue her. He remembered a day about two years ago, she was in Konoha with her brothers and she spent her last day chatting with Shikamaru. Temari was holding a leaf turning it around in her fingers while talking.

"You know, Konoha isn't THAT bad. I've actually even thought about spending a year or two here."

Shikamaru was closing his eyes and resting but he was still listening to her talk.

"Why don't you then?"

"Because…there really isn't much for me here, I mean I guess if I had a boyfriend here I'd stay…do you know if there are any hot guys here? Haha"

Shikamaru didn't do anything but grunt, he wanted to kick himself for his stupidity, if he had replied any other way, maybe he'd be with Temari. He was snapped out of his deep trance of thought by a loud female voice; he looked up and saw Temari. _I wonder what she's doing here…_He soon got his answer, she was with a handsome Jounin, who was basically the perfect blend of hunk-licious-ness he had black hair and eyes he was also tall and built, and he looked like a bad boy type, because what girl doesn't want a bad boy? They were kissing and hugging affectionately, Shikamaru wanted to look away with distaste but found that he couldn't. After a while the handsome Jounin left and Temari spotted Shikamaru. She smiled and waved, Shikamaru looked up and didn't wave back, Temari's expression then turned stern and she walked over to him.

"Hey Shikamaru, what's up with you?"

"Nothing"

"Are you sure? You look kinda bummed"

"Yeah. Shouldn't you be getting back to that guy?"

"Him? Nah, he means nothing to me, I already like someone, he's just a fling."

"A crush in Konoha eh? Who is he?"

"Nice try buddy, that's for me to know and for you to find out."

"How long are you staying in Konoha?"

"Oh, about two more weeks…so I guess you'll be seeing a lot of me for a while"

"I hope so."

"Wow, you finally said something other than 'how troublesome', I'm flattered."

"Don't let it go to your already big head."

"Shuddup!"

Temari laughed and gave Shikamaru a playful punch on the shoulder; she then got up and dusted herself off.

"Hey Shikamaru! Take me out for ramen tomorrow."

"Troublesome…I don't want to."

"I didn't ask you to, I told you to, so you have no choice. Pick me up at my hotel room at 8:00. Thank you Shikamaruuu!"

Temari stretched out his name using a sickly sweet voice, then laughed and waved him goodbye.

Shikamaru laid back down, and began to ponder the events of the day, he wondered if Temari was alluding to him when she said that she had a crush, he also wondered if that Jounin was really just a fling, he also wondered why he was having feelings for a girl who was totally not his type, she was bossy, loud, and all over the place, and yet he was drawn to her. That's when Ino spotted him.

"Shikamaru! Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru would have liked to get up and run for his damn life, but he figured that would be troublesome, and it would cause the people around him to think that he had lost his damn mind. So he simply braced himself for her attack, sure enough Ino jumped on top of him, hugging him so hard, his eyes bulged.

"Shikamaru, I missed you sooooo much today, you don't even know."

"I'm sure"

"Shikamaru, we should go to breakfast tomorrow!"

"No, I'm going with Temari"

"Oh. You asked her?"

"No, she told me."

"_Ugh, he's going out with that Bitch, what the hell? He says that they're just friends, so I guess he wouldn't mind if I shadowed him…_That's ok Shikamaru, we can go another time"

Ino walked off in the direction of Temari's hotel.

A/N: Ok, so I figured, hey, after I'm done with my other story I need to have one to start on, so I'm going to start on this shikaxtema pairing, and I will update it periodically when I have time, but I'll only seriously work on this after I'm done with my other story, but I'm telling you, I'll be super irregular with this one, so check like once every two weeks roughly and I'll have something for you….


	2. He said, She said

**Just Out Of His Reach**

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own Naruto

**Chapter 2:** He said, She said

**Miyoru-Chan:** Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you like my story, the idea that Ino hated Shikamaru never really crossed my mind...all I know is that she might start to hate him later on in my story...gasp did I just give away part of the plot, forget everything you just read whistles

**Trenchcoatgirl-Kyo:** Heh, I could totally imagine Ino's face if Shikamaru got Temari pregnant, that is, if Temari wouldn't immediately kill Shikamaru for getting her pregnant...

**  
**

Ino finally made her way over to Temari's hotel, she found her room door, and before knocking she took a few deep breaths to calm herself down, she knocked twice and waited for a reply. Temari answered the door wrapped in just a towel, her hair was down and dripping and it was obvious that she had run out of the shower.

**Temari:** Ino? What do you need?

**Ino: **Nothing, I was just wondering if you were going to breakfast with Shikamaru tomorrow morning..._sheesh, no wonder Shikamaru spends so much time with Temari, she's hotter then I thought, but she's no comparison to me...  
_

**Temari: **Yeah, I am, why?

**Ino:** No reason...

**Temari:** Look, if you have problems with me going out to breakfast with Shikamaru then just say so.

**Ino: **You mean if I just asked you, then you would stop?

**Temari:** Of course not, but we could work something out.

**Ino: **Forget it then. I've got better things to do.

**Temari:** Then go right on ahead.

Ino stormed out the door and Temari closed it firmly behind her. Temari finished showering and Ino got home while Shikamaru was changing for bed.

**Ino:** Shikamaru! You're getting ready for bed?

**Shikamaru: **Obviously.

**Ino: **Heh, uh do you want to do anything tomorrow night?

**Shikamaru: **I'll think about it.

**Ino:** Why don't you ever take me out anymore?

**Shikamaru:** Because it's troublesome.

**Ino:** Well you're taking Temari out!

**Shikamaru: **She's my friend!

**Ino:** So you'd rather go out with a "friend" than your girlfriend?

**Shikamaru:** Whatever.

**Ino:** Shikamaru, you have to start listening to me while I'm talking to you!

**Shikamaru:** You are such a troublesome woman!

**Ino:** You're one to talk!

Ino continued to rant and yell but Shikamaru wasn't interested in listening anymore he instead started to walk out the door, he didn't tell Ino where he was going obviously. Once he was out the door he didn't have any idea on where to go, he at first thought that he should visit Chouji but he knew that he would be asleep, he considered simply walking around Konoha but that idea seemed troublesome, he then got the idea to visit Temari, he knew that she went to bed very late and chances were she would be very bored and wouldn't mind his visit. Shikamaru went over to her hotel and knocked on her door, she opened it in her pajamas and sure enough she looked bored.

**Temari:** Hey Shikamaru, what are you doing over here at this time?

**Shikamaru: **Nothing, Ino is being troublesome again.

**Temari:** Oh well it'll blow over, she's pissed that we're going out to breakfast tomorrow morning.

**Shikamaru:** Troublesome, why does she have to be so jealous?

**Temari:** She cares about you, that's all.

**Shikamaru:** Can I come in?

**Temari:** Sure.

Temari stepped aside and let Shikamaru in he, flopped down on her couch and massaged his temples. Temari flopped down next to him and poked him in the ribs hard and laughed as he tensed and muttered "troublesome". Shikamaru playfully yanked on a piece of Temari's hair and poked her in the cheek.

**Temari:** Ino's a lucky girl to have a boyfriend like you. _Oops uh, that wasn't a good thing to say to a guy who's taken..._

**Shikamaru:** Eh, the feeling isn't exactly mutual. _What does she mean by that?_

**Temari:** Come on...Ino's pretty hot.

**Shikamaru:** She is hot, but we just don't get along.

**Temari:** Don't worry, all couples have their little fights. It'll blow over.

**Shikamaru:** I hope so...

**Temari:** Hey, cheer up! Depression is contagious you know. Look at me, I'm single and I still manage to stay positive!

**Shikamaru:** Fine, but there is still a problem, I can't go back home.

**Temari:** Why not? Is Ino threatening to kill you?

**Shikamaru:** I wish...she'll probably make me sleep on the couch, only after she yells at me for about half and hour.

**Temari:** You can spend the night here, you might as well seeing as how you'll be taking me out tomorrow morning.

**Shikamaru:** Thanks.

**Temari:** No problem.

Temari walked off and got some blankets for Shikamaru to bed down on the couch. Shikamaru was drinking a glass of juice that was way too full and when he sat down he ended up spilling it all over the couch.

**Temari: **Shikamaru! Look what you've done! Where are you going to sleep now?

xoxoxoxo

**Temari: **Shikamaru, that better not be your hand on my butt!

**Shikamaru:** What? No Blush of course not!

Shikamaru sheepishly moved his hand away, in all honesty he wasn't trying to grab anything, Temari simply rolled over onto his hand (Me: Riiiight...). Shikamaru ended up having to share Temari's bed, while he pretended that it was troublesome, secretly he liked it, it was like they were dating, something that we all know he really wants.

**Temari: **Make sure that no one finds out about this, got it? If Ino found out all hell would break loose!

**Shikamaru:** Don't worry I know how to keep a secret...

xoxoxox

**Chouji:** So you really shared a bed with Temari?

**Shikamaru: **Yeah, and I'll say, it wasn't at all troublesome...

**Chouji:** Lucky man, a lot of guys have tried to get Temari in that position...

**Shikamaru:** I didn't do it on purpose, you know that we're just friends...

**Chouji:** You're probably the only one that believes that...

**Shikamaru: **What do you mean?

**Chouji:** I'm just saying that everyone in Konoha thinks that you guys like each other...

**Shikamaru:** Troublesome busybodies with nothing better to do then gossip...

**Chouji:** Well you guys are always together...

Shikamaru had just finished having breakfast with Temari and he was now instead having lunch with Chouji, even though he told Temari he wouldn't tell anyone, he was after all a guy, and he couldn't resist the opportunity to tell a fellow guy of his night's event, also Chouji was after all his best friend, so he had to tell someone.

**Shikamaru:** Troublesome, you are the only person who knows, so you better keep this to yourself, got it?

**Chouji:** Don't worry Shikamaru, who would I tell?

xoxoxoxo

**Tenten:** Hey Chouji!

**Chouji:** Hey Tenten, how are you?

**Tenten:** Good, anything new with you?

**Chouji:** Well nothing new with me, but I can't say the same for Shikamaru..._Shit! Shit! I'm dead...if not by the hands of Shikamaru, but by the hands of Temari..._

**Tenten:** What happened!

**Chouji:** Nothing! Nothing...whistles

**Tenten:** Chouji...what is it?

**Chouji:** Uh, I forgot?

**Tenten:** Chouji...don't play with me...tell me right now, or I'll punch you in the head!

**Chouji:** Cowers Ok ok! Don't hurt me! ShikamaruSpentTheNightWithTemari!

**Tenten:** WHAT! Oh my god! Are you serious!

**Chouji:** No comment

**Tenten:** I can't believe he's cheating on Ino!

**Chouji:** No! Nothing happened they just shared a bed! _Oops, that's even worse!_

**Tenten:** Oh my god!

**Chouji:** Don't tell anyone please!

**Tenten:** Don't worry Chouji.

So ok I would type up the rest of the conversations but that takes too long, so heres what happened, Tenten let it slip to Kiba, who told Hinata, who then told Naruto, who then told Sakura who then told--well everyone else! Anyway everyone in Konoha found out except for Ino, but Sakura being Ino's best friend told her over dinner.

**Ino:** Hey Sakura, hear anything juicy today?

**Sakura:** Boy did I ever...do you know where Shikamaru was last night?

**Ino**: I don't know and I don't care, we got into another fight!

**Sakura:** Well maybe you'd like to know that Shikamaru spend the night with Temari! They shared a bed!

**Ino:** WHAT?

**Sakura:** Cowers Uh hehe, yeah.

**Ino: **I"m going to kill Shikamaru, but not before I get back at Temari!

**Sakura:** Calm down Ino! Temari is really strong!

**Ino:** I don't care! Maybe I won't fight her! There are many ways to destroy a person without laying a finger on them! _I'm going to teach her never to touch my man!_

**A/N: **Lala, I'm finally done! Yeah I know this chapter is really bad but hey, at least I make one right?


	3. You Can't Back Out Of Love

**Just Out Of His Reach**

**Chapter 3:** You Can't Back Out Of Love

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Naruto

Temari was having a pretty good day so far, that is until Ino walked up to her, now let's get something straight, Temari doesn't hate Ino, she simply finds Ino annoying that's all.

Ino: Temari! Can I talk to you for a second?

Temari: Sure.

Ino: Temari, I understand that Shikamaru and you have been spending a lot of time together lately…

Temari: Not at all, we've been just the same as we've always been.

Ino: Well I've been hearing that Shikamaru spends a lot of time with you from other people, and I just want you to know that it really makes me sad because I'm Shikamaru's girlfriend, and I have to compete with his hot female friend for his time.

Temari: What do you mean?

Ino: I mean that I want to be able to spend more time with Shikamaru but it's hard because you're just so pretty and how can I compete with that?

Temari: Oh, well I didn't know that he was hanging out with me, INSTEAD of you; ok I'll let him free up some time for you.

Ino: Thanks so much Temari.

Ino walked off smiling, she was sure that after that Shikamaru and Temari would be spending a lot less time together, Ino reasoned that Temari wouldn't go right out and say that she didn't want to spend time with Shikamaru because "Ino told her to". So Ino was walking on clouds because of the thought that she and Shikamaru could finally have some time together. So she went home and saw that Shikamaru was already asleep, or at least pretending to be asleep. Ino laid down next to Shikamaru, even though he was a lazy ass, she couldn't help but care for him, he had moments where he was kind and affectionate. Though nowadays these moments were extremely rare because Shikamaru had seemed to develop an infatuation with Temari. Ino didn't want to seem deceitful; she just wanted to be able to spend time with Shikamaru without others getting in the way. Ino looked at Shikamaru's sleeping face for a while longer then she got up and started to fix up the house a little for him. Meanwhile Temari was at her own house sitting on the bed hugging her knees and thinking about Shikamaru. She thought about what Ino had said, it appeared as if everyone in Konoha was suspecting that Shikamaru liked her.

Temari: _Shikamaru, if everyone is right and you DO like me, then why not be a man and just go out with me? _(Sigh)

Temari remembered that nowadays she was to cut down on hanging out with Shikamaru, she had known him since forever and they were always really close friends, but nowadays things were getting complicated, she didn't just see him as a friend who happened to be a guy, she saw him a guy that she could see herself being with forever. But at the same time, he was with Ino, and who knew if he would break up with her at all, to him it must seem really troublesome. Temari laid down in her bed and thought some more, she didn't want to be with him if he was with Ino, she knew that it was wrong to mess with another girl's man, so Temari concluded that if Shikamaru called to hang out more than once a week she'd decline.

xoxoxo

Shikamaru: Temari, are you free for ramen tomorrow?

Temari: _Hmm, he already asked me two days ago…_Sorry Shikamaru but I can't.

Shikamaru: Troublesome.  
Temari: Sorry man, I'd love to, but I can't.

Shikamaru: How troublesome, everyone is busy.

Temari: Oh well, you can go eat ramen with Ino…

Shikamaru: Eh.

Temari: How come you don't hang out with her anymore?

Shikamaru: Because she's too troublesome.

Temari: Shikamaru, I'M troublesome. She just cares about you.

Shikamaru: Eh.

Temari: Whatever, I'm not going to be your mom and tell you what to do. So bye.

Shikamaru: Don't walk away so fast woman.

Temari stopped and turned around with a challenging look in her eyes.

Temari: Yes?

Shikamaru: There is something wrong.

Temari: Yeah?

Shikamaru: Are you mad at me? (Under his breath) Women are so emotional

Temari: No.

Shikamaru: Ok. Take a walk with me then.

Temari: …Fine.

So Temari walked with Shikamaru he went a little ahead of her to lead her somewhere, they walked silently for quite a while until they reached a little clearing, like a mini meadow. Shikamaru sat down on the ground and patted the space next to him and Temari sat down as well.

Temari: Geez all this just to sit on some grass?

Shikamaru: No, we came here so we could look at the stars.

Temari: Psh, how lame.

Shikamaru: Troublesome.

Temari: (Looks up at sky) Heh, the stars are pretty tonight.

Shikamaru: Yeah.

Temari: Look they are spelling out 'Shikamaru Sucks'. Right there.

Shikamaru: Troublesome, I'll show you a real constellation.

Temari scooted closer to Shikamaru so he could show her.

Shikamaru: Right there.

Temari: I don't see it.

Shikamaru: Move your head over here.

Temari leaned her head in next to Shikamaru's, they both turned their heads at the same time, and their lips brushed together for just a second, Shikamaru must have been feeling brave that night because he leaned in and was about to give Temari a kiss, but instead Temari shoved him away and started walking away quickly from him, he just sat on the ground watching her leave, looking slightly hurt. When Temari was sure that he couldn't see her anymore she stopped to calm her racing heart, she couldn't believe it. He had made a move on her, now she knew that he at least felt something for her. The problem was, she kinda promised Ino that she wouldn't take Shikamaru away. She stopped to think about her situation, she could be with him in secret, but then she'd be 'the other woman', or she could just forget about him completely, but she couldn't imagine life without him, or she could get him to break up with Ino, but that was plain evil. So Temari walked home pondering her situation. Meanwhile Shikamaru wanted to kick himself. He didn't know why he tried to kiss Temari, he blamed it on hormones, he was after all a seventeen year old boy, he blamed it on the starry sky, he blamed it on the scent of the grass, he blamed it on how he felt as Temari's lips brushed against his own, it was as if he couldn't not kiss her, well technically he _did_ not kiss her. But now he wondered what she was going to do, she seemed mad, not good. Shikamaru sat and pondered on the two beautiful blondes in his life, Ino was hot, she was also exceedingly fun, and she lived in Konoha. Meanwhile Temari was also hot, and she was fun as well, but she didn't live in Konoha. But Temari more than made up for her not living in Konoha with a certain quality, Shikamaru didn't know what it was, but he knew that she was different from Ino. Shikamaru wasn't sure he wanted to return home but it wasn't as if he had anywhere else to go, so he started to walk home when he ran into a certain sand sibling.


	4. Family Matters

**Just Out Of His Reach**

**Chapter 5:** Family Matters

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Naruto

**A/N:** Ok another chapter I can't guarantee this one will be very good, it's kinda based on a cliché concept.

Shikamaru trudged home while staring at the dirt, when he collided into something hard. He stepped back and found that he was facing Kankuro (Me: Ha! You guys all thought that it would be Gaara huh?). Now Kankuro doesn't like it when people bump into him, and you'll have already known that from the first time he appeared in Konoha.

**Shikamaru:** Sorry Kankuro, I didn't notice you there.

**Kankuro:** Of course you didn't, a lazy-ass like you…by the way…Temari ran past me a few minutes ago…she seemed pretty upset, did you do something?

Shikamaru could feel his skin burning from Kankuro's gaze; Shikamaru took a deep breath and gulped before replying.

**Shikamaru:** No I didn't do anything…it'd be too troublesome.

**Kankuro:** Oh so now my sister is troublesome?

**Shikamaru:** No! No, it would be troublesome because I'm dating Ino.

**Kankuro:** Oh, you're still with her? Feh. I knew Temari should've forgotten about you.

Shikamaru felt his blood boil as Kankuro said this.

**Shikamaru:** Excuse me?

**Kankuro:** You aren't good enough for Temari, if you even liked her then you'd break up with Ino. But instead you try to be a player and date both of them at the same time. Loser.

**Shikamaru:** What do you even know about anything?

**Kankuro:** I know that Temari liked you for a long time and the thought of breaking up with Ino to be with a girl you supposedly like a lot never crossed your lazy mind.

This sentence caught Shikamaru off guard; he didn't know what to say and simply opened and shut his mouth mutely. Kankuro continued.

**Kankuro:** Honestly Shikamaru, Temari isn't going to be single forever, I mean look at her it's a matter of time before she finds someone. So here's some advice, either go out with her now, or let go and stop stringing her along so she can move on. Got it?

Kankuro brushed past Shikamaru brusquely and walked off, Shikamaru was in shock, he muttered "how troublesome" and continued walking home, once he got home he saw that Ino had planned something that night. She met him at the door and slapped him sharply in the cheek; Shikamaru once again felt his blood boil.

**Shikamaru:** Ino! What is wrong with you woman!

**Ino:** I planned this all for you, and you go out somewhere, probably with Temari. Am I right?

**Shikamaru:** What if you are?  
**Ino:** How could you Shikamaru, I did all this for you.

Ino gestured widely around the house, it was lit by candlelight, causing the house to glow with a warm orange radiance, there was a delicious meal cooked and a cake, with the words happy birthday Ino written. Shikamaru looked back over at Ino immediately feeling guilty, Ino had tears in her eyes and looked heartbroken, Shikamaru had forgotten her birthday—worse he had spent her birthday with another woman.

**Shikamaru:** I'm sorry Ino…

**Ino:** Sorry? That's not enough Shikamaru, I mean I planned this all out, I turned down having a huge birthday party so that you and I could spend my birthday together but obviously you don't care, you don't care about our relationship, you just wanna be with Temari.

**Shikamaru:** Please Ino, I didn't know…

**Ino:** I know you didn't know, but you should have. I mean I remembered YOUR birthday, I mean seriously all you had to do was show up, I even cooked my own birthday cake, everything was planned out, all you needed to do was be here. But I guess you couldn't even do that.

Ino ran into her room and shut the door loudly, Shikamaru had never felt so bad in his life; he looked over at the dinner and saw that it must have taken all day to prepare it. He tried to open the door but it was obvious that Ino had locked it. Shikamaru pleaded with Ino for a while then finally she let him in, already her eyes were red from crying and her hair fell out of it's usual ponytail covering her face. Ino sat down on the bed and held her breath so that she could stop crying, Shikamaru sat down next to Ino and put his arm around her, he pulled her close and rested his chin on the top of her head.

**Shikamaru:** Ino, I'm sorry I didn't mean to forget your birthday.

**Ino:** Well that's all fine and dandy, but it doesn't change the fact that you were off somewhere with someone.

**Shikamaru:** Temari…

**Ino:** I thought so.

**Shikamaru:** Are you mad?

**Ino:** -Sigh- no I'm not mad…I'm tired. I'm tired of wondering when you are going to break up with me and go out with Temari, or worse stay with me and be unhappy only to be happy with some other girl.

**Shikamaru:** Ino…

**Ino:** I'm serious Shikamaru, are you happy being with me?

**Shikamaru:** Ino I care about you a lot…

**Ino:** But…?

**Shikamaru:** But…I'm not in love with you.

**Ino:** …

**Shikamaru:** Ino?

**Ino:** Shikamaru, I think I should leave…

**Shikamaru:** Ino don't.

**Ino:** What good would I do for me to stay? I can't make you fall in love with me when your heart already belongs to someone else.

**Shikamaru:** Then wait.

**Ino:** Yeah?

**Shikamaru:** I do care about you Ino.

Ino smoothed Shikamaru's hair and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

**Ino:** I know you do Shikamaru, and you'll always be my first love. Now go get your girl.

Ino gave Shikamaru a hug goodbye, before leaving to get her suitcase. Shikamaru gave her a kiss on the forehead before going to get his girl. Shikamaru ran over to Temari's house, which was unusual seeing as how he was never really motivated enough to run anywhere, he arrived at her house and heard the sounds of her laughing and giggling, Shikamaru snuck around to a window and saw her sitting and chatting with…the hot jounin, you know that one that looked like the bad boy type? Yeah him!

**Jounin:** Ah…it's great to see you again Temari, you look even better now than last time I saw you.

**Temari:** Oi…Ryuu stop with the compliments please! If my head swells any more then I'm going to need a neck brace

Shikamaru clenched his fists, so the guy's name was Ryuu.

Ryuu: So Temari…are you seeing anyone formally?

**Temari:** You mean like officially?

Ryuu: Yes.

**Temari:** Um nope, well at least not yet.

Temari blushed a little as she said this, she obviously meant that she and Shikamaru weren't dating _yet_ but Shikamaru was looking at this with envious eyes, and to him it looked like she was giving Ryuu hints, and Ryuu thought the same.

**Ryuu: **-Wink- Temari…would you be interested in grabbing a bite to eat with me tomorrow?

**Temari:** Well…

**Ryuu:** Come on, nothing romantic, just a friendly little breakfast.

**Temari:** Um…fine.

**Ryuu:** Great, I look forward to it.

Ryuu waved goodbye and left. Meanwhile Shikamaru was pissed, and I mean P.I.S.S.E.D! Shikamaru was mad enough to punch a hole in the window, but that's when he felt someone punch him in the side, and turned around and saw Kankuro with a mischievous grin on his face.

**Kankuro:** Spying on my sister eh? Isn't that a bit perverted?

**Shikamaru:** -Sputters- No um, I was about to go tell Temari something b-but then I heard the voice of a strange man so I investigated.

**Kankuro:** Riiight… well looks like you missed your chance buddy, because now she's going to breakfast with Ryuu, and well look at him; it'll be pretty hard for Temari not to develop feelings for that guy.

**Shikamaru:** Shut up Kankuro.

**Kankuro:** Hey…I'm just telling you this the nice way, if Gaara was here…

**Gaara:** Kankuro, what are you doing with that lazy-ass?

**A/N:** Ooh Shikamaru's gonna get it now…ugh man this chapter was…to quote a friend of mine…CLEE-SHEA! Damn it seriously is, but I'm not inspired sadly


	5. Rebounds

**Just Out Of His Reach**

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Naruto

**Chapter Five:** The "Rebound"

**A/N:** Yay! Another badly written chapter! If you are excited let me hear ya say YEAH!  
**You: **(Silence)  
**Me:** T-T

**Gaara: ** Kankuro, what are you doing with that lazy-ass?

**Kankuro: ** -Gulp- Nothing, just showing this loser where the exit is…

**Gaara: ** What is he even doing here?

**Kankuro: ** I don't know, maybe he just got lost…

**Gaara: ** Idiot. He obviously knows better then to get lost where I'm around. He has a motive to come here.

Kankuro gave Shikamaru a sympathetic look before running like a little mother--. Shikamaru gaped as Kankuro ran full speed away, but his attention was quickly turned back to Gaara the more obvious problem.

**Gaara: ** Shikamaru…what brings you to my home?

**Shikamaru: ** I needed to come visit someone…

**Gaara: ** Who? It probably wasn't Kankuro, so you must have been here to see my sister. Am I correct?

**Shikamaru: ** -Silence-

**Gaara: ** Answer me.

**Shikamaru: ** Yes, I did come here to visit Temari.

**Gaara: ** I see. Well too bad because I'm not going to allow you to see her.

**Shikamaru: ** You don't have the right to do that.

Gaara glared menacingly at Shikamaru which was answer enough. At that moment Temari walked out and over to Gaara.

**Temari: ** Gaara, what are you doing outside at this time?

Temari at that moment spotted Shikamaru, and was genuinely surprised at his presence.

**Temari: ** Oh hi Shikamaru…

**Shikamaru: ** Hey—

Shikamaru was interrupted by the ringing of Temari's phone. Temari picked it up to check who was calling; she gave Shikamaru an apologetic look before answering.

**Temari: ** Hey Ryuu. Yeah we're still on for tomorrow. Don't worry I'll be there. Ok. Uhuh. Looking forward to it too. Bye.

Gaara gave Shikamaru a condescending smirk, while Temari was trying hard to avoid Shikamaru's gaze.

**Shikamaru: ** Who was that?

**Gaara: ** Ry—

**Shikamaru: ** I was talking to Temari.

Temari was shocked at the fact that Shikamaru would snap at Gaara, and apparently so was Gaara because he shut up.

**Temari: ** Um that was Ryuu. He's an old friend of mine.

**Shikamaru: ** Meaning?

**Temari: ** He's an old friend.

**Shikamaru: ** Temari, lying to me won't do you any good. I already know who he is. I never forget a face and I recognize his as the face of your ex-boyfriend who evidently you have a date with. So I guess my presence here is both unnecessary and unwanted.

**Temari: ** Wait—

But it was too late; Shikamaru had already turned around and walked off. Gaara glanced over at his sister who looked mortified and shocked at the damage one phone call could do. Gaara was about to make a stinging comment about the way Shikamaru left but Temari wasn't in the mood and brushed past her brother on her way back into the house.

Meanwhile Shikamaru was actually running for once, it wasn't as if he intended to go anywhere but he needed to burn off some of his anger. He finally stopped to catch his breath. He looked around to see where he ended up and saw that he was a yard or two away from Ino's house. He decided against visiting her, instead opting to sit on a convenient boulder.

**Shikamaru: ** _I hate Temari. No…I don't, I hate Ryuu. _

Shikamaru rubbed his temples absently, he felt strangely empty inside. Temari had given up on him, even thought it was stupid Shikamaru felt like giving up on ever being with Temari.

**Shikamaru: ** _I mean every time I've tried to pursue Temari it was never successful, why should I bother, there are plenty of other fish in the sea…_

Abruptly a voice split through the air, snapping Shikamaru out of his thoughts. "HEY! THERE'S NO LOITERING!"

Shikamaru whirled around and saw that it was Ino, who evidently just got out of bed because she was still dressed in her pajamas.

**Ino: ** Shikamaru? What are you doing hanging around my house? That's seriously creepy.

**Shikamaru: ** Troublesome.

**Ino: ** What's up with you? You look pissed.

**Shikamaru: ** None of your business.

**Ino: ** It is now. What is it?

Ino sat down next to Shikamaru and waited patiently for him to spill his guts.

**Shikamaru: ** How exactly is this going to help?

**Ino: ** I'm good at solving problems. Now just tell me.

**Shikamaru: ** -Sigh- Fine, I went to see Temari and it turns out that she is going on a date with an old flame tomorrow. She's moved on.

**Ino: ** Ohh…I'm so sorry Shikamaru.

**Shikamaru: ** Whatever…

**Ino: ** No, I seriously am, you already know that I know how it feels to have someone you love not love you back.

**Shikamaru: ** …Sorry.

**Ino: ** Haha its ok, that ship has sailed. Want to come inside? This boulder isn't very comfortable.

Shikamaru got up and followed Ino back into her house. He found that he was in a blur, he vaguely remembered Ino making him a cup of tea, then somehow he found himself sliding into bed with her, and before he knew it he was waking up next to her.

**Shikamaru: **_Wow, I finally understand the power of the "Rebound"_

Shikamaru glanced next to him and saw Ino's sleeping form. He silently crawled out of bed and tried to gather up his clothes so he could sneak out without waking Ino, but he slammed into a lamp in his haste and Ino jolted awake.

**Ino: ** Shikamaru? What are you doing?

Shikamaru couldn't bear to say that he was planning to leave because it would've made it glaringly clear that Ino was just his little rebound girl, A.K.A his one night stand. So instead Shikamaru lied.

**Shikamaru: ** I'm going to take a shower…

**Ino: ** Ok. Well then I'm going to go make some breakfast.

So Shikamaru took a shower, but it failed to cleanse him of his guilt. Over breakfast Shikamaru felt downright awkward. Over breakfast Ino was being strangely affectionate, causing Shikamaru to feel increasingly guilty. Meanwhile Temari's breakfast wasn't going too well either.

**A/N: **Ok this is all you guys get for now, this chapter is already a bit lengthy so yeah. It's not very good, it bit racier than my others but I feel this one is quite cliché as well. Oh well.


	6. Double the Dating, Double the Pain

**Just Out Of His Reach**

**Chapter 6: **Double the Dating, Double the Pain

**Disclaimer:** I Don't Own Naruto

**A/N:** Yup, yup I'm back, and this is my first time doing this without the help of Microsoft Word. So please try to ignore the mistakes, it's hard dudes, so yeah. Before I forget it may not be that good, I'm kinda burned out from school and I'm rusty at it so bear with me.

Temari was sitting alone thinking. She had never felt so weird, a small part of her was satisfied, she had done what she had wanted to, she had hurt Shikamaru, but at the same time, she felt guilty, because deep down she wanted to be with him, not make him feel bad. But it was too late, she knew that he was pissed at her, and that he was back with Ino. Or so it looked like at least.

"Freakin' Shikamaru, why ya gotta make things hard?" Temari said aloud.

"_As if he can even hear me, god I'm so pathetic._" Temari got up and went into the bathroom, she splashed some water on her face, and inspected her reflection in the mirror.

"_Oh god, it's worse than I thought, dark circles, matted hair, blotchy pale skin, good god, I've never looked THIS bad!_" Temari decided that the first step toward feeling good, was looking good, so she decided she'd pamper herself. First she took a long bath, dressed into her favorite pajamas, then went to bed, feeling pretty good already.

Meanwhile Shikamaru was chatting with Ino, or rather she was talking and he was agreeing with everything she said.

"So, I think that we should go out to eat somewhere nice tomorrow, it'll be really fun." Shikamaru nodded without saying anything, and Ino was fine with that, after all she'd gotten him back, she didn't wanna push him away again.

But it was doubtful that she could push him mentally further than he already was, his mind was thinking about who? Course. Temari.

Shikamaru wasn't thinking about anything special, just of what he remembered of Temari, her lips, her hair, her eyes, her scent. After all, nothing is wrong with daydreaming about an old flame, it's healthy...right?

No it wasn't, Shikamaru knew it, it was weird, and just wasn't right, after all, one of the hottest girls in Konoha was sitting right next to him, in fact, she was one of the hottest girls he'd ever seen. And yet he just couldn't stop fantasizing about someone else. "_Well, aren't I a good boyfriend._"

He was so deep in thought, that he didn't even realize that Ino was still talking, when he finally snapped back to life, all he caught of what she was saying was "...So hows about it honey?"

Shikamaru didn't know what she was referring to, but decided to agree anyway. "Sure, sounds great." Ino beamed, and gave Shikmaru a big hug.

"I can't believe how mature you are! This is a big step toward healing! I'm going to go call her right now!" Shikamaru, frowned, what was she talking about?

"Um Ino, who are you calling?" Ino rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Temari, silly! Who else?" Ino skipped off happily to find Temari's number, for a reason that Shikamaru didn't know. Shikamaru sat and waited nervously, whatever Ino wanted to do with Temari, it would become apparent quite soon.

Sure enough it became quite clear. Crystal clear. Horribly, painfully, unbearably true. "Hey! Temari? ...Sorry for waking you! Are you busy?...Well I just wanted to know if you were busy tomorrow...You're not! ...Would you be willing to go on a double date with Shikamaru and me?...You and Ryuu. Really? ...Great! See you tomorrow!"

Ino hung up, and Shikamaru's face was frozen in an expression of horror. "What's wrong Shika?"

Shikamaru slowly unfroze, but he still felt sick inside. "Oh nothing, I was just thinking about...dead bunnies." Ino raised an eyebrow, before frowning slightly.

"How...random. Are you sure you're ok with this?" Ino looked stern, which made Shikamaru scared.

"Of course I'm ok with this, why wouldn't I be? I'm only upset because I like it best when it's just you and me." Shikamaru felt bad, he didn't like to mislead Ino.

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Ino kissed Shikamaru on the cheek before getting up and going to take a shower. Right after Shikamaru heard the sound of the bathroom door closing, he put his head in his hands and yanked on his hair in frustration. Luckily for Shikamaru, he didn't suffer alone.

All the good feelings that Temari had had a while ago were gone. Her worst nightmare had come true, see when you don't see someone for a long time, it's easy to live in delusion about them. And that's what Temari did, she wasn't proud of it but she couldn't deny.

Since she rarely saw Shikamaru nowadays, it was easy to pretend that he wasn't dating Ino, if she wished it hard enough, she could just believe it. Now, thanks to her and her big mouth, she consented to a double dinner date, where she would have to sit across from a person she wanted to be with her.

Temari wanted to kick herself but that wouldn't help a thing so instead she decided to look and feel her best. So now, unable to sleep, she walked up to her closet and ran her fingers across her selection of clothing.

Something in the corner caught Temari's eye. It was a black dress that she had only worn once, it was low cut and skimpy, which was why she hardly ever wore it, but she decided since it was after all a hot date, even if it wasn't with who she wanted, she might as well look good.

Temari went to sleep shortly after she tried on the dress. It fit perfectly.

ox **The Next Day** xo

Temari woke up well rested, totally ready for the double date that night. But of course, that was at night, so she still had to wait all day for her little rendezvous. In her excitement she nearly forgot that her date was RYUU. Getting on the phone she quickly informed him about the double date, he seemed stoked about it.

Temari hung up, and got out of bed to shower and brush her teeth. She washed her hair, and gave herself a facial. Temari inspected herself, and she thought she looked pretty good. But sadly Shikamaru wasn't doing as well.

Shikamaru was stressing, something that he almost never did. He was nervous, he didn't want to see Temari. Well actually he did, but not while Ino was there. Yes, very evil thing to want. But he couldn't help it. She was on his mind a lot as it was, seeing her again would only make it worse. Shikamaru decided to just go to sleep, and not think about a thing until it was time for their date.

ox **That Afternoon **xo

Chouji was heading toward a restaurant for some lunch, when he spotted Ino, he waved and Ino walked over. "Hey Ino, how are you today?" Ino looked like she was snapping out of a trance.

"Huh? Oh I'm doing great. Me and Shikamaru are going on a double date with Temari and Ryuu today." Chouji frowned, obviously he didn't think it was such a good idea.

"And Shikamaru said yes to going?"

"Yup, in fact he thinks it's a good idea. Why? Do you not think it's a good idea." It was amazing how Ino could turn from pleasant to angry so fast.

"Well I don't have any big problem with it, but don't you think that it's going to be hard on Shikamaru?" Chouji regretted these words right after he'd said them.

"Why would it be hard for him, he's with me, and he's over Temari. Right?" Ino was rarely unsure, but since Chouji was Shikamaru's best friend Ino figured that if Shikamaru had any secrets, Chouji would know them.

"Oh you've got nothing to worry about Ino, Shikamaru likes you a lot." Chouji felt a dull pain in his chest as he said this, he didn't like the idea of telling a whilte lie to a close friend, and seeing Ino's worried face Chouji felt even worse, "But Ino, don't let this ruin your day, have fun and have an amazing date!"

ox **That Night- Ino's House** xo

Shikamaru was wearing a regular old button down shirt, and some black slacks, he was just slouching down on the couch waiting for Ino. "Are you ready yet Ino? We're going to be late!"

"Wait! Ok fine I'm done!" Ino stepped out in an elegant red dress, complete with tall stillettos and good hair and make up, she was certainly a vision. "Shikamaru, you can stop gaping at me now."

"Ino, you look very nice tonight." Shikamaru closed his mouth and wiped of some stray drool, Ino giggled as she lead the way out the door.

ox **Temari's House **xo

"Temari? I think we should get going now..." Ryuu, was waiting by the door for Temari to come out. He had no idea what could be taking so long.

"Ah keep your shirt on, I'm done." Temari stepped out in all her spendor, and looked quite ravishing. In her black dress, that left little to the imagination, Ryuu was nearly unable to keep his eyes from popping out of his head.

"Wow, you look...you look...like perfection." Ryuu was finally able to find a word to describe what he saw.

Temari smiled modestly before linking arms with Ryuu, "Well there's something a girl likes to hear once in a while."

ox **The Restaurant **xo

Shikamaru and Ino were already there, Temari was ten minutes late, Shikamaru was growing bored, impatient, and more on edge with each passing minute. "Temari...always showing up late."

"Shikamaru, don't be so hard on her, what if something happened, relax will ya?" Ino was cool as a cucumber, she was just sipping her water calmly as she waited.

Finally a few minutes later Temari walked through the door with Ryuu, holding a bouquet of roses. "Sorry guys, we didn't mean to be late but Ryuu wanted to stop to buy me flowers, so we got kinda sidetracked." Temari sat down across from Ino and Ryuu sat down across from Shikamaru.

"Well next time try to be on time, we could've left and stood you gus up." Shikamaru snapped at Temari.

"I suppose if you would actually TALK to Ino, then it wouldn't feel like we were so late." Temari shot back. Ino and Ryuu glanced at their dates, surprised.

Temari, looked away from Shikamaru, she smiled at Ryuu, and decided to simply ignore Shikamaru, if he wanted to be an ass, she'd let him do just that. "Ino, you look so pretty tonight! I love that dress."

Ino beamed, all this time she thought that Temari would be bitter. "Thanks Temari, you look great tonight too! You and Ryuu look so happy together too!"

Temari didn't know what to say, she knew that Ino wasn't trying to start anything, but she still didn't know what to say. "Oh we are, things are fantastic, you and Shikamaru seem to be doing well too."

Shikamaru studied Temari, he couldn't tell whether she was bluffing or not. "Well, that's nice to hear, hope you guys stick together, for a looooong time." Shikamaru smirked at Temari, she didn't smile back.

"Well then, let's have a toast shall we Shikamaru?" Temari raised her glass of red wine, and everyone else followed suit. "Here's to Shikamaru and Ino, may you have a long, happy relationship."

They all clinked glasses, and Temari drank the entire glass of wine, Shikamaru did the same. "Honey, do you want me to fill up your glass?" Ryuu turned to Temari holding the bottle of wine.

"Fill her up!" Temari was already starting to feel the buzz, and if she was going to survive this date, she'd need to be drunk out of her mind. Shikamaru took this as a challenge, a drinking contest.

"Honey, would you mind filling up my cup?" Ino, filled Shikamaru's cup, and he drank half of it, he could feel his face growing hot already, he didn't hold his liquor very well, but Temari seemed to be managing quite well.

The night dragged on, and everyone drank glass after glass of wine, pretty soon the bottle was empty, then another one was emptied as well. Ino was drunk, and was hanging all over Shikamaru, running her hands drunkenly all over his face, and talking in slurs, while Shikamaru was just sitting and staring into space.

Temari was drunk like everyone else, and she was sitting on Ryuu's lap, resting her head on his shoulder. She was losing her buzz and she was getting sleepy. "Temari? Is it ok if I head home early? I've gotta get up in the morning." Temari lifted her head of is shoulder and climbed off his lap.

"Ok, fine, see you tomorrow." Ryuu walked off and Shikamaru watched contentedly as he left. Temari turned to Shikamaru and would've glared if he didn't somehow look so good.

Temari reasoned that the only reason he looked so good, was because she was drunk. Shikamaru looked up and caught Temari checking him out, he gave her a superior smirk and kept eye contact. Temari stifled a giggle and looked away. She now regretted drinking so much.

"Shikamaru, you should take Ino home, she's already asleep." Shikamaru looked over at Ino, who was indeed fast asleep. He picked her up bridal style and headed toward the door, Temari got up and headed toward the door as well.

"Are you following me home Temari?" Temari glared drunkenly at Shikamaru.

"No! Why would I? In case you forgot I go home the same way that you do loser."

"Wow, such hostility." Shikamaru couldn't keep a smile of his face, Temari's drunken feistiness was obviously hilarious to him. They didn't talk the rest of the time. Shikamaru reached Ino's house and found that he couldn't get the door open while holding Ino.

"Here, let me help you." Temari opened the door for Shikamaru and once she saw him set down Ino, she started to walk off. Shikamaru went back to close the front door, and saw Temari walking off into the dark alone. Even though Shikamaru knew that Temari was a strong person who could handle herself, he didn't like the idea of her walking home alone at night.

"_Hm, Shikamaru looks happy. I wonder if he really is..._" Temari was feeling lonely as ever walking home alone, that is until she heard footsteps behind her, whipping around ready to knock out the creep following her, and saw that it was Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru? What are you doing here!" Shikamaru's expression turned sheepish, it was obvious he felt foolish.

"I just didn't like the idea of you walking home alone." Temari's expression softened, touched by this, she motioned for Shikamaru to walk next to her.

"So, how are things between you and Ino? It looks like it's going well." Temari said as casually as she could.

Shikamaru thought for a while, then answered "I suppose it's going fine, things are good, stable. Hows about you and Ryuu? Doin' good?"

"Yep, it's going great. Who knew?" Shikamaru forced a smile and Temari did the same. "Wanna sit down?" Temari perched on a convienient wall and patted the space next to her.

Shikamaru sat down, and let out a sigh. It was awkward. Temari was figeting quite a bit, and it was clear she thought it was awkward too. Before Temari knew what she was doing, she pulled Shikamaru into a deep kiss, and might I say Shikamaru wasn't doing anything to stop this.

They both knew that it was wrong, they both knew that they were being cheaters by doing this. But the tension between them had become too much, and they knew that they just had to live in the moment, of sheer passion and fire. And they would just have to deal with the situation in the morning.

**A/N:** La Tee Tah, I'm done! I feel that the ending is quite generic and uninteresting, actually scratch that, the entire chapter was like that.


	7. Settle Down!

Just Out Of His Reach

Chapter 7: Settle down!

A/N: Sorry for not updating for like...a really long time hehe. Been busy with school and whatnot, so don't be fazed if my writing style is totally different now, it's been a while, and I'm WAY rusty, I forgot how to upload a story lol! Let's get started eh?

Temari woke up with a sneaking suspicion she was not where she thought she was and sure enough, she was not in her house, and she was outdoors, next to Shikamaru! Temari quickly scanned her memory, and was relieved to find out that nothing had happened, all they did was kiss, a lot. She'd cheated on Ryuu and was now Ino's "other woman".

"Crap, what the hell am I going to do now?" Temari wondered aloud as she dusted herself off. After pondering for a moment, she decided the best thing to do was sneak off while Shikamaru was asleep. Temari had only taken a few steps when suddenly she tumbled to the ground.

"What the...?" It turns out that Shikamaru had grabbed a hold of Temari's ankle, apparently he knew she was planning to sneak off.

"So you're going to make out with me and then leave, I see how it is." Said Shikamaru coldly, "If that's how you feel, then why go through the trouble of kissing me in the first place?"

Temari felt her face color with anger, and shall I say, embarrassment as well? "It's not like that, imagine what would happen if someone caught us, think about the scandal, and this town isn't that big, word travels fast."

"And all this time I thought you didn't care what people thought of you." Shikamaru quipped.

"I don't."

" 'I don't' believe you." Shikamaru said mockingly.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Temari said, now flushed with pure anger, "All of a sudden you start getting all mad for no reason, as if I'm the only one who is in the wrong, it takes two to tango you know!"

At this Shikamaru was silent, it was obvious that he was holding something in, Temari wasn't sure what. "So I guess this means that I don't mean anything to you, I'm just your little lap-dog aren't I, I'm just here to entertain you."

Now it was Temari's turn to be silent, she didn't like people being smart-asses to her, and decided she wasn't going to take it. "You know what, if that's what you think, then I'm going to leave." Temari turned stiffly and walked off, not even turning back to catch a glance at Shikamaru's angry/shocked face. While her face held a scowl, her chest held a shattered heart.

xo Temari's House ox

"Hey sunshine, where were you all night?" Said a concerned looking Ryuu. Temari was already on the verge of tears and his concern made her lose control.

Temari hated feeling vulnerable, but she really just needed someone to comfort her as she pressed her teary face into Ryuu's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Ryuu whispered.

"I don't want to talk about it." Temari said softly, Ryuu understood and was quiet. As he cuddled her, Temari began to wonder, why couldn't she just love Ryuu, he was so calm, he never played mind games and was so caring and easy to get along with. Temari at that moment decided that she would try her hardest to learn to love Ryuu, after all he was there when she was at her weakest.

xo Ino's House ox

"Ahhhhhhhh..." Ino had just woken up and gracefully yawned and stretch, only to be cut off by the sight of Shikamaru. "What happened to you? You look like you got run over by fallen tree!"

Indeed, he looked like crap. He was unshaven, red-eyed, and seriously needed to take a shower, reeking of things that would make a garbage man flinch. "I've had a rough night."

"Ah, I see, not surprising you were out all night, you need some coffee..." Ino brewed a cup of joe excellently, and was done in an amazingly short time.

"Here!" Ino plunked the mug of coffee in front of Shikamaru and proceeded to make breakfast. Making all his favorite foods, after this was done, she went and heated up a bath for Shikamaru.

"_Hmmph, Ino's a hell of a lot better girlfriend then Temari ever was, in fact, I could even marry Ino, she's not nearly as troublesome as Temari._"

And so Temari and Shikamaru both did things that no one ever expected, they settled for something that they didn't want.

A/N: Sorry this one is sooooo short, but I'll try and get you guys another chappie soon over the weekend.


	8. You Always Want What You Can't Have

**Just Out Of His Reach**

**You Always Want What You Can't Have**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto in any shape or form. All rights go to the rightful owner. Please don't sue me.

**A/N**: Late night, boredom. It's exactly 12:38AM on Saturday right now. I haven't been on fanfiction in ages, and the thought suddenly occurred to me, "Hey, I should get on FanFiction and see if my stories are worthy of a few 'pity reviews'."

However, I feel that due to the massive amount of work and essays I receive as a sophomore, I have sharpened my grammar and vocabulary skills a lot. And I type a lot faster now without cramping my hands. D

Also, **please don't message me**. My email for this account has recently been suspended as we have switched service providers, and I will not be able to see any of your messages. ;[

Let's go!

"Shikamaru…come here. I have a surprise for you…" crooned a husky and silky voice coming from behind Shikamaru's back. He spun around a few times, searching for the face to put to the voice. He suddenly felt two silky hands slide over his eyes.

"Gotcha. Surprised?" Shikamaru spun around once again, to see two emerald green eyes peering back at him, then a mouth slowly turned up at the corners in a smirk.

"T-T-Temari! What are you doing here?" Shikamaru stuttered while his eyes wandered past her mouth, then to her thin smooth neck, then to her…

"SHIKAMARU!" He awoke with a start, and saw two eyes peering back at him, however, much unlike the sparkling green eyes in his dream, these eyes looked angry.

"Do you KNOW how long I've been trying to wake you up? TWO HOURS! What the hell were you dreaming about anyways, you kept mumbling to yourself."

"Ahh Ino, nice you see that you are just as radiant in the morning as you are at night." Said Shikamaru, smiling sheepishly. "_She sure has a temper, I wonder if she's PMSing."_

"Oh would you shut up with that sappy crap, I know you don't mean it. Get dressed! NOW!" Said Ino as she stormed off into the next room.

"_Geez, does she HAVE to be so loud? I can hear her perfectly fine when she uses her inside voice."_ Shikamaru thought this to himself as he pulled on his pants over his boxers and slipped on his trademark shirt and vest outfit.

"Shikamaru, hurry, I wanna go to this brunch with Sakura and some other people."

"Ya know Ino, I'm gonna pass on that okay? I'm not in the mood to hang out with everyone right now."

Rolling her eyes Ino sighed and said, "Come ON, Naruto is gonna be there, so is Chouji, as well as Temari and her boyfriend. Just go okay?"

Shikamaru's heart sped up at the sound of Temari's name, he felt himself blush a bit, but disguised it by turning away and simply replied, "Fine."

"Thank you Shika! You're the best, always doing stuff for me." Ino wrapped her arms around Shikamaru's neck and pressed a kiss into his cheek. Shikamaru heard her, but didn't reply, as his mind was somewhere else entirely.

---

"AHHHH! INO!" Said an overly excited pink-haired girl. "SAKURA!!!!" Said Ino with an equal amount of volume and excitement. Shikamaru distanced himself from the frenzy of screaming and decided to get some food. Since food wasn't loud, annoying, and squeaky.

Shikamaru was slowly loading his plate with the selections of delicious foods, when suddenly a slender hand darted beneath his and took the last pastry. Luckily his reflexes were quick and he was able to seize the hand before the pastry had touched the plate.

Looking up, he noticed four blonde ponytails and immediately dropped the hand. Temari stared back with equal shock. Both of them were silent, and locked in a staring contest of sheer disbelief.

"So…here with Ryuu?" Shikamaru said this as casually as he could, trying to muster up a very nonchalant tone, all while avoiding eye contact with Temari.

"As a matter of fact, I am. Why are you here? I didn't think that brunch was your 'thing'." Temari said with a bit of venom in her tone.

"I went for Ino, she really wanted to go, so I decided that I'd come along to make her happy." Shikamaru knew inside that this was a complete lie, but Temari didn't.

"Well then, Ino certainly is lucky to have a boyfriend like you." Temari said this a little too quickly, noting the wavering of her voice; she blushed slightly and hurried off.

"_What's up with her?"_ Thought Shikamaru, noticing Temari's hurried tone, he could've sworn he saw her eyes watering. _"Darnn, she still left with my pastry."_

Temari couldn't stand it anymore, was Shikamaru truly happy with Ino? She angrily wiped off the stubborn tears that ran down her cheeks. "_Is he really happy with her, truly? If he is, I might as well move on instead of teasing him with this fling with Ryuu, heck I'm not even all that happy with Ryuu._" Temari sat and thought for a while, and suddenly coming to a solution, she got up and walked back into the brunch calmly.

The brunch finally came to a close, surprisingly Shikamaru had a lot of fun, he got to eat, and Ino was very nice to him despite what happened in the morning. Temari found that Ryuu, while he may be a bit plain, he was quite funny, and seemed to genuinely be in love with her. Both Temari and Shikamaru left with smiles on their faces. And upon arriving home, both spent the rest of the day happy and smiling.

"Shikamaru, did you have fun today?" Ino asked with a hopeful tone.

"Actually I did, it wasn't half bad that brunch. Not as troublesome as I thought it would be. You're actually the reason it was enjoyable as it was. Not to mention, uh you looked really lovely at the brunch." Shikamaru looked away, hoping that Ino wouldn't make a scene out of what he'd said.

Ino blushed into a deep red color, "Oh, wow, thank you Shikamaru!" Now let's get to bed, tomorrow I'll get up early and cook you your favorite breakfast."

Meanwhile at Temari's place, conditions were just as cozy.

"Wow Temari! You give amazing head massages." Said Ryuu as Temari rubbed his scalp and temples.

"Don't get used to it, or I'll start charging you by the minute!" Temari said with a smile and a giggle. "Ahhh I'm getting sleepy, I'm gonna call it a night." She said as she started to stand up.

"No, no, no! Not yet!" Said Ryuu as he promptly laid his head into Temari's lap. He smiled and said, "Let me finish getting my head massage first." Sending Temari a wink that tickled her heart.

"Alright fine I guess I _can't_ move now." Said a smiling Temari as she resumed rubbing his head.

"I know I'm not gonna be moving anytime soon, actually Temari, I've got something to ask you…" Ryuu said sitting up and staring solemnly into Temari's eyes.

Temari felt the breath rush right out of her lungs, was he actually planning to break up with her, his tone sounded so serious!

"Temari...I…"

---

"Shikamaru please get up right now!" Said Ino as she rushed around the room trying to find an outfit, apparently there was another event going on.

"What's so important that I have to lose my sleep…" Said Shikamaru rubbing his tired eyes. But boy was Ino a sight for sore eyes; she looked even more ravishing this morning than she did last night.

"Temari is throwing a party! We HAVE to go, it's HUGE!" Said Ino comparing shoes in the mirror.

"Why is she throwing a party, not like it's her birthday or anything." Said Shikamaru sourly.

"It's bigger than that! She got engaged last night! Ryuu proposed to her and she accepted!" Ino said this with a huge smile on her face, with sparkly eyes and even a small "squee!" could be heard.

Shikamaru could only be silent at this; he didn't know what to think. Just when he'd thought he was completely over Temari, something like this brings back all the feelings he had for her. He suddenly felt a piercing pain in his heart, at the thought of Temari marrying some guy, kissing him, being with him.

"SHIKAMARU WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?" Said Ino flinching as a glass of water shattered in Shikamaru's hand.

"Nothing, I'm just cranky in the mornings." Said Shikamaru getting dressed quickly and walking out the door.

"W-Wait! Where are you going? You have to go with me, please!" Ino ran toward him and grabbed his arm. "Please, this is important, Temari's a good friend of mine. And I don't wanna show up alone at the party!"

Sighing, Shikamaru turned around and waited for Ino to finish dressing. _"Well, if Temari wants to be trapped in a marriage with that MEATHEAD, all the luck in the world to her!"_ Thought Shikamaru bitterly as he shoved away thoughts of having to attend their wedding.

Shikamaru and Ino arrived at the party, and it was quite packed, many of Konoha's residents were present at the party. Despite the numerous guests attending, Shikamaru's eye easily found Temari, she looked amazing. More than that, utterly fantastic. No, even more than that…"_Sexy…"_ Thought Shikamaru.

Temari was in a dark violet dress that hugged her curves in all the right places, Shikamaru noted this and found himself becoming flushed.

"Hey Shikamaru, can you go up to Temari and give her my regards, I gotta hit the little girl's room. Thanks you're the best!" Shikamaru had no time to argue, so he had no choice but to bite the bullet and walk up to Temari.

"Hey, um, congratulations on your engagement, may it be long and prosperous." Shikamaru felt like he could've choked on these words.

Temari was completely caught by surprise, she couldn't believe that he was saying this, but she could see in his eyes the sorrow and pain, she felt these feelings herself, but neither of them had the guts to say anything. Instead Temari proceeded to pour herself some punch, meanwhile her eyes were locked on Shikamaru.

"Wow, thanks so mu-YEOUCH!" Temari had not been paying close enough attention, and instead of grabbing the ladle to the punch bowl, she instead submerged her entire hand in a vat of boiling soup.

"Oh my god! This pain is unearthly, god, I'm so stupid!" Said Temari as she flailed her burning hand in the air meanwhile wincing from the pain.

"Oh geez, here, let me…" Said Shikamaru reaching for Temari's hand. To his surprise she pulled her hand away.

"It's okay, um don't touch me, I'll be fine." Said Temari as her eyes watered from the obvious pain.

"Temari! Just let me help, your hand is gonna be in pain even longer unless you let me help you, come on. Troublesome woman!" Said Shikamaru and with a flourish he grabbed a hold of Temari's waist and walked her into one of the bathrooms.

"There! Geez, stick your hand in here." Said Shikamaru as he ran cold water in the sink.

"Oh my godddd…that feels amazing. So much better." Temari's eyes closed as she savored the cold water running over her burning hand. She opened an eye, and saw Shikamaru waiting expectantly.

"Oh yeah, um, Thanks Shika for helping me." Grumbled Temari, embarrassed.

"_Heh, she looks cute when she blushes. Too bad she's such a troublesome girl._" Thought Shikamaru to himself, "Yeah, yeah, you're welcome, you're lucky I was there, you could've lost your hand. I saved your life!" said Shikamaru with a sly smirk.

"Hah, you're a riot." said Temari sarcastically, but with a smile on her face.

"So, you and Ryuu, unexpected engagement huh?" said Shikamaru trying to appear as composed and indifferent as possible.

"You're telling me, I was expecting him to break up with me, not propose to me. But, he's a nice guy." Temari said, pretending to be focused on her hand.

"You guys in love?" Shikamaru said, looking right at Temari sternly.

"…O-Of course!" Temari sputtered, a little too loudly.

"You hesitated."

"That doesn't mean anything! Shut up, I do love him."

"Do you? Honestly. Tell me the truth."

Temari could only be silent, it was this absence of words that answered Shikamaru's question as clear as if she said it out loud.

"I'm still waiting for my answer." Shikamaru was standing very close to Temari, so close in fact, that she could feel his breath on her cheek.

Temari began to feel dizzy, being so close to him was having an intoxicating effect on her. "Honestly…I think I could love him one day, but no. I'm not in love with him right now." Temari's eyes welled with tears when she realized how cruel she was being to Ryuu. "It's not fair to Ryuu, but…you're so happy with Ino, I thought that maybe if I got serious with Ryuu, I could be happy with him too…"

Temari was about to rush out of the room when she felt a strong hand grab a hold of her arm, she felt herself being pulled back.

"Wait. Tell me more about this sham marriage of yours." Shikamaru said sternly, meanwhile gently wiping a tear off Temari's cheek.

"What's there to know, we'll probably move away from Konoha, maybe start a family, do that couple thing." Temari said regretfully.

"How could you possibly commit yourself to someone you don't love?" Shikamaru said, with a look in his eyes that hinted…betrayal?

"Because I couldn't possibly have the person I DO love!" Yelled Temari angrily.

**A/N: **That's it kiddos! It's late, and I am very tired. Teehee, I know it's totally cheese at the end, but give me a break, I basically just watched Winter Sonata before typing it, hence the painfully cheesy ending. I will see if I actually get reviews for this, I will definitely continue.


End file.
